


my kiss, like some sweet alcohol

by faebae (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: 7 Days [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 200 + Word Drabbles, Comforting Each Other, Feelings, For V Day, Liam being cute, Liam is not amused, M/M, Theo being infuriating, one a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/faebae
Summary: Love can be infuriating, if it’s the right person.Theo and Liam are the right people.Day One: “They’re judging us.”Day Two: “This would never have happened if you brought a fucking map.”Day Three: “I happen to find your height cute.”Day Four: “We’re a team.”Day Five: “For reference, I didn’t know that hole was there.”Day Six: “I’m forgetting something important and potentially dangerous, aren’t I?”Day Seven: “We said no effort.”





	1. Day One: Judging

**Author's Note:**

> Realized V-Day is in a week. Single again. Oh well, at least I have these two infuriating boys.
> 
> Here’s the deal: one 200+ word drabble a day until V-Day. I almost did this with Corey & Mason instead, but I can’t get Theo and Liam out of my head.
> 
> Title is from Dua Lipa’s “Hotter Than Hell”. She’s my go-to for listening to music while writing. <3
> 
> Enjoy.

“Stop squirming,” Theo says, arm snapping out to grip Liam’s hand tight.

The werewolf swallows, fingers tangling with Theo’s as he sinks lower against the booth seat. “I can feel them watching me - watching _us_.”

“And your point is…?” Theo asks dryly, not even bothering to hide the way his eyes sweep across the diner, connecting with the gazes of gossipers.

“They’re judging us,” Liam hisses back, jaw tightening. His grip on Theo’s hand tightens even more, growling under his breath.

“So?” The older male is utterly unconcerned. “Their opinions don’t matter. Let them stare if they want.”

Liam almost feels like punching his boyfriend in the face. “ _ **Theo**_.”

The chimera just smirks, turning to look at him, free hand running through Liam’s hair. “Why don’t you pretend they just think you’re hot instead?”

Liam kicks Theo in the shin. “They’re all gossipy _older women_.”

“Cougars are a thing, babywolf,” Theo says, barely managing to keep a straight face at the pure rage in Liam’s eyes.

“I _literally_ hate you.”

“Funny,” The chimera murmurs, leaning in closer. “I was under the impression you loved me.”

“Well you were wrong th-“ Liam’s cut off by Theo’s lips and, suddenly, the werewolf isn’t too bothered by the staring women.

His breath is a little heavy when they break apart, and Theo grins.

“You think they enjoyed the show?”

Liam pauses.

“...fuck them,” He says, and hauls Theo in for another kiss.


	2. Day Two: Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears. Thank you to everyone’s who’s decided to read this & accompany on my seven-day journey.
> 
> This chapter is more silly than romantic. Oops?
> 
> Enjoy.

“I think we’re lost,” Liam says, trying to keep his anger out of his voice.

“Oh, really?” Theo says, fingers tightening around the steering wheel. “I _hadn’t noticed_.”

Liam doesn’t roll his eyes. He doesn’t. “Why don’t we pull over, ask for directions-“

Theo legitimately hisses. “ ** _No_**!”

“...seriously, Theo?”

The chimera gives him a Look. “We are not asking for directions. We’re fine.”

“We literally have no idea where we are!” Liam throws his hands up. “And since both our phones are _dead_ -“

“It’s not my fault I didn’t bring the car charger, they all look the same.”

“...no they fucking don’t! Car chargers look like-...look like…”

“Say it Liam. Fucking _**say it**_.”

“They look like _mini robot dicks_! Happy!?”

Theo’s smirk grows, his shoulders shaking a little. “I can’t believe you said it.”

“You were encouraging me to!” Liam pouts.

“How do you know what robot divks look like, anyway?” Theo practically cackles. “Is there something I need to know about your romantic past before me?”

“I _hate_ you. You’re the worst.”

“Keep telling yourself that, babywolf.”

Silence.

“We’re asking for directions at the next gas station.”

“Fine.”

“You know this would never have happened if you brought a fucking map.”

“...shut up, Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remember who in real life said car chargers look like mini robot dicks. It might’ve been my stepdad.
> 
> Feedback fuels my soul and my writing. Thank you all for your support. xoxo


	3. Day Three: Height

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s still friday here i made it >.>
> 
> Today is funny + romantic ? Idk, decide for yourselves.
> 
> Thanks for all the support, hope you guys enjoy~!

“Wow, that’s the face of someone who’s had a shitty day.”

Liam growls, practically face planting into the sofa, bag slipping off his shoulder and dropping onto the carpeted flooring. His wolf hearing picks up Theo’s movement, so he isn’t surprised when the chimera’s hands land on his shoulders.

“Tough first day of school, Mr. Dunbar-Raeken?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Liam grumbles into the sofa cushion beneath his face.

“I can’t make it better if you don’t tell me what’s wrong,” Theo’s hands drift down his back, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

The werewolf groans, and very reluctantly removes his face from his pillow. “There were freshmen taller then me in my sixth period class. Tall, gangly, disrespectful little fucks.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to talk about your students like that,” Theo says dryly. Liam feels the shift of his movement, and then Theo’s lips on his shoulder.

“They were making fun of me when they thought I couldn’t see. Completely with hand gestures,” Liam grumbles.

“Did you give them detention?”

“For a week.”

“I knew I married you for some reason,” Theo lays over his back, and Liam grunts before shifting to get comfortable. “And I happen to find your height cute. Makes it easier to hug you.”

“I wonder what our friends would think if they knew how much of a cuddler you are,” Liam says, but reaches for Theo with one hand, squeezing softly when their fingers interlock. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Mr. Dunbar-Raeken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Dunbar-Raeken puts up with no shit from freshmen. 
> 
> Feedback fuels my soul; I hope my writing inspires you all to leave your thoughts!


	4. Day Four: Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back againnnn. This one gave me zero trouble (I’m s t i l l salty about yesterday), so I hope you guys enjoy it.

“Theo,” Liam says patiently, sitting on the end of the chimera’s bed, eyeing the lump curled up under the covers.

There’s a grumble from beneath the blankets.

Liam leans forward, resting a hand on Theo’s fabric-covered ankle. “I don’t care what they say. You know that, right?”

Silence, but Liam can hear Theo’s heartbeat, slightly erratic.

“I love Mason _and_ Corey, but _you_ are my second. Not them.” Liam squeezes his hand. “You and me. We’re a team. It doesn’t matter what Stiles thinks, what anyone else thinks. Everyone in our pack knows how important you are to me, to making sure we _survive_ whatever life throws at us.”

Theo’s head emerges from the covers, face still pinched in a way that screams ‘I’m still worried but I’ll never admit it’. “I know I’m awesome,” He says, visibly bluffing. “So shut up and come here.”

Liam takes the half-win, practically tackling the older boy to hug and cuddle him. Theo groans, but his chemosignals are betraying his true happiness.

“No one can ever replace you, you know?” Liam murmurs once he’s under the covers, plastered to Theo.

Theo doesn’t say anything, just squeezes him tighter, kissing him softly. And that’s enough for Liam.

They’ve always been better with actions then words, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip my feelings.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and cherished, as always. xoxo


	5. Day Five: Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, get your heads out of the gutters okay? Okay.
> 
> IT’S STILL SUNDAY HERE. It’s been kind of a stressful day, and I’m actually surprised I managed to update both my TW fics today. Yay me.
> 
> We’re back to silly boys with today’s chapter. Enjoy.

“Theo,” Liam says, deceptively sweet, eyes like ice blue lasers.

“Yes dear?” The chimera says, smiling.

“You’re so dead,” Liam seethes. “As soon as I’m out of here, you’re _dead_.”

“For reference, I didn’t know that hole was there,” Theo peers down at him. “You need some help down there, babywolf?”

Liam growls, inspecting the dimension and walls of the man-made, empty (save him) hole. “I can make it,” He says, unsure.

“Use that wolf strength, dear,” Theo can’t help the smirk that’s tugging on his lips. “I’ll be over here, waiting.”

“Fucker,” He hears Liam say, and the chimera’s smirk grows as he leans against a tree, arms crossed across his chest.

It takes a couple minutes, but then Liam is landing on the ground, groaning as he rolls a bit.

“Zero out of ten for the landing,” Theo says, and chuckles when Liam leaps to his feet, practically tackling him to the ground, leaves crunching beneath them.

“You pushed me into a hole!”

“I didn’t know it was there!” The chimera protests. “And _you_ pushed _me_ first!”

“You said my hair was stupid!” Liam pouts.

“It _**is**_ , but that doesn’t mean I don’t like it,” Theo says, reaching up to play with the ends of Liam’s long hair.

“...oh.”

“Silly babywolf,” Theo chuckles. “Are you going to get off me so we can continue our walk or-“

“Or,” Liam interrupts, a gleam in his eyes as he leans down, lips a centimeter away from Theo’s. “We can make out in the leaves.”

“I am very okay with this plan,” Theo says, and then Liam’s kissing him, the hole completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two slay me.
> 
> Feedback fuels me. Your input is appreciated xoxo


	6. Day Six - Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back.
> 
> Cheers to manicmidnight for helping me with today’s prompt. <3 <3

Liam is waiting when Theo gets home, seething.

The chimera takes one look at his face as he steps inside their house and kind of freezes. “...Liam?”

“Oh good, _you’re alive_ ,” The werewolf says, arms folded across his chest. “I was _wondering_.”

“...I’m forgetting something important and potentially dangerous, aren’t I?” Theo says.

“Oh, nothing much, just our double date with Mason and Corey,” The werewolf says, each word like a dagger. “I was the awkward third wheel when halfway through dinner Corey _PROPOSED TO MASON!_ ”

Dead silence.

“Mason is going to kill me,” Theo says. “I’m sorry, I totally forgot and I had to stay late at work and I’m gonna owe all three of you a five-course meal aren’t I?”

“For starters,” Liam agrees, grabbing Theo’s wrist and pulling him in for a hug. “You have some major groveling to do.”

“I’ll be groveling for the rest of my life,” Theo laments. “But I’m surprisingly okay with that.”

Liam allows himself to smile, leaning up for a kiss. “You better go make a reservation for next weekend, then. Groveling starts now.”

“Yes...dear,” Theo says. “I love you. I’m sorry I missed the date.”

“It’ll be fine. It’ll make a great story at their wedding.”

“...fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo, you have SO MUCHZ groveling to do. You will never live this down.
> 
> One day left!! xoxo


	7. Day Seven - Effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s late. I know. Shitty day with zero time to write. Ssfhjjg.
> 
> This is the end; I’m planning another 7 Days fic in March, though! Enjoy you guys. <3 <3

Liam opens the door to find Theo waiting, a forget-me-not in his hand.

He eyes his boyfriend suspiciously. “We said no effort.”

Theo smiles. “You may have said that, but…” The chimera reaches up, tucking loose strands of hair behind Liam’s ear. “I want to celebrate.”

“ _Theo_ …I didn’t get you anything. I thought we had a deal,” Liam grumbles, pouting. “Now I feel like a shitty boyfriend.”

“It’s okay, littlewolf. I didn’t go overboard,” Theo promises. “One flower, one home-cooked meal, and chocolates for us to share.”

“No hot sex everywhere?” Liam asks, smirking.

“Oh, I’m sure I could be persuaded,” Theo murmurs, before kissing him. Liam sighs into it, reaching for the forget-me-not, twirling it between his fingers.

“Okay, Theo Raeken, you’ve convinced me,” The werewolf says, earning a legitimate beaming grin from his boyfriend. “What’s on the menu?”

“I made pasta. A _lot_ of pasta. ...I may have gone overboard a _little_ bit,” Theo says, a hint of color in his cheeks.

“You’re lucky I like pasta,” Liam sighs, but tilts his head up for another kiss.

 

Theo gives it to him willingly, murmuring, “Happy Valentine’s, Liam.”

The forget-me-not drops to the floor, (momentarily) forgotten.

“Happy Valentine’s, Theo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes overboard during the holidays for the next five years and Theo complains but secretly loves it. XD
> 
> You guys have been awesome. Thanks for supporting this fic xoxo <3 <3


End file.
